


The Runaway Mile

by cuddlepuss



Series: Album Challenge - Danger Days, True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys. [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Killjoys - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Moving base, Multi, Questions, Renewed friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the attack on the diner that the killjoys used to use as a base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of my album challenge 'Danger Days'.

_”Kobra, what was it like, being caught in the detonation?”_ Ghoul, the gore fiend, was questioning Kobra as his abrasions were debrided by Dr. D following the attack on the diner by Korse and his s/c/a/r/e/c/r/o/w/s. Leting out a shaky sigh as the good Doc picked out the sand and grit from the raw, grated skin of Kobra’s face, he said _”Honestly? At first, time slowed down, everything was heat, noise and blurred colour. Gravity didn’t mean much, until I face planted in the sand, then everything sped up again and was either funny or painful. Party’s face when I called him an animal was hysterical, and you must admit, with his sassy moves and magnificent red pelt, he’d make a fantastic fox!”_

Poison, overhearing, came strutting over, hips swinging pronouncedly as he over emphasized his gait, asked _”Are you calling me foxy, bro?”_ Kobra, pokerface in place again, nodded once, before wincing as his scoured skin rubbed on his jacket. Pony, Ghoul, and the Doc all chuckled at the light flush on Party’s face, deepening when Jet meandered over and winked at him, the smile falling from his face as he spotted Kobra’s teeth sinking into his lower lip.

Poison, also noticing, said _”Okay, they know we’re here, the runaway mile’s not too far off, Jet, Ghoul, you take the bikes, Doc, Pony, you’re in the car with Kobra and me. You’ve got thirty minutes to pack what you’re taking, then we’re off. There’s been too much talking done with laser blades round here today, MOVE.”_ No-one argued. The runaway mile, code name for a photograph print shop, was a few hours away and they needed to get there before dark.

Twenty seven and a half minutes later, the three motors revved up, and roared away, kicking up clouds of sand in their wake. Soon, the bikes were outstripping the trans am, leaving it behind, A frantic CB call came in, Ghoul’s voice crackling over the airwaves _”These pigs are after me, Jet, they’re after you too.”_ Party, worried, floored the accelerator and raced across the burning desert sand. Cresting a dune at breakneck speed to see Ghoul and Jet, pinned under crossfire, had Kobra leaning from the window popping off shots to take out and distract the dracs from his buddies. 

A new voice broke the radio silence _”Won’t you come home?”_ News-a-gogo, Korse’s sidekick was ‘tempting them’ to come into the loving arms of BLInd. Ha, everybody knows you don’t want to give yourself up, tell the truth – God will save you! (the one you don’t believe in). Clambering hastily out of the car, Kobra and Party set up a crossfire of their own, killing them all with a bullet’s embrace. Jumping back into and on their rides, they set off, this time staying together.


End file.
